Growing up is too much
by Maddy.Abs
Summary: It started off innocent enough, a smile and acknowledge, then a text message or two, but now its more than that, it's a feeling of hope and despair fumbled together without even knowing what they have done to each other. Talking every now and then but what does it mean? When will it end or begin?
1. Chapter 1

_Another year in a not-so-new place and I still don't know where all the classrooms are!_

I cursed under my breath as I searched for my history class, past the library, the junior classrooms, _where is it!_

Finally I see the big bold letters printed above the door to my classroom, _I made it!_

I rush over to see rows and rows of students sitting, slumping, cramped under the desks as Mr. S paces across the front of classroom. I grab the handle of the door only to find it won't open. Panicking and with blood rushing to my face in embarrassment, I knock on the door. Mr. S looks over but dismissively shakes his head and faces the class again. Shocked and even more embarrassed, I knock again but Mr. S doesn't even look my way, _how rude!_

I turn away from the door in defeat, feeling the heat in my face and fingers, _why won't he open the door; I am doing history as a subject._

I collapse against the brick wall and feel the cold wintery bricks press against my jumper; sending cold shivers down my spine. I sat there for about 15 minutes ponding what I did to deserve Mr. S's trivializing tone, _was I really that late?_

Before someone shifted me back from my daze by kicking my numb foot as to wake me up.

"Hey, I don't really like being…" I looked up to see a tall, muscular boy staring down at me, his green eyes curiously staring at me with his lips pressing together as to contain his laughter.

"I don't like being kicked, even if it doesn't hurt". I shakily stood up, using my books to create distance between this unknown stranger who seemed to be towering over me.

"I'm sorry I didn't know kiddo, I thought you were asleep" He smiled when he said this as though he was sincere…

"Kiddo? How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know, 14 or 15, you look pretty young" He smiled again as though he wished to be friendly and less demeaning, but it wasn't working, it was just frustrating me even further

"Excuse me!"

"Yes, excuse you" I looked over and Mr. S was standing outside the door, gesturing us to enter. Again blushing, I entered the classroom and sat down at the nearest seat, only to find this prejudice-age-judging lunatic to seat right next to me. _How dare he! I mean I know I look young and all but 14! That's just vulgar!_

"Now class, I am sure you can take the demonstration completed by our volunteers Ms. Darling and Mr. Pan that if you arrive late to my class, you get punished on the spot. I am not one for giving out detentions lucky for you two". Mr. S looked over at him and me before addressing the class once again.

"Hey kiddo, you new or something" he whispered

"Mr. Pan! I will give out detentions if I feel the necessary need!"

"Sorry Mr. S, won't interrupt again" Mr. S replied with a cold stare right at him before answering questions from the other students. I felt his gaze settling on me as if he wanted me to answer, but I wasn't going to risk it. Class finished soon after and I rushed out of there within one breath before either him or Mr. S asked me back. Thankfully, they missed me and I made it through till break.

"Hey, god it's been way too long, where were you over summer break?" was my greeting from Penny. I've known Penny since we started school last year and in one sense she is like my soul sister, but in another sense, she can be a bit too much to handle. She snuggled me in a hug before placing her hands on her hips demanding an answer.

"I am sorry I was just busy" _which was true, I was, just not all the time_. I forced a somewhat convincing smile but she just nodded and laughed, I returned her laughter with a genuine smile before heading to English. The day whipped past me as I walked down memory lane, _which is actually name of the street, that's probably why I love it so much, the tress are laced with purple blossoming flowers soaking up the spring sunlight, there is freshly cut grass snipping the air and the smell of fresh water flowing out of birdbaths and garden fountains fills the air, this is bliss._

"Hey!" I look up to see him, _again!_

"Sorry Kid, I didn't" His green sparkling eyes look directly into hers, puzzling her mind, "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there 17 year old" He plants a graciously amused smile on his lips, pressing his lips together again to contain his now bottled humor.

"Could you just laugh already, you've been doing that all day," I stated. He looked at me confounded; I rolled my eyes in response.

"You have been trying to laugh at me all day, why don't you" I asked

"I didn't think it was overly nice to laugh at a girl"

"Oh so now you're a gentleman?" I demanded

"What are you talking about?" he again looked at me with that sophisticated confused look on his face. I just looked away and pushed him aside. _What is his problem? I don't even know him!_ I huffed and puffed my way home only to find a note of the kitchen table

 _Hey sweetie,_

 _Could you please pull out the mice for Spag Bog and hang up the washing in the laundry_

 _Thanks Wendy,_

 _James_

 _Yeah right, I am not doing anything for you!_ James is mum's new "hang around" as I call them, men who love mum and her "kids" but leave before she can ask them to do anything around the house. I just sighed and headed to my room. I chucked my bag down in the corner, turned on my stereo almost full blast and lay on my bed. I felt the warm embrace of my clean sheets and familiar tunes surrounding me like a sea of water. I was getting caught in the swishing and waves of sound lapping up against my clothes, but then it got cold. I felt the water around my throat, gripping me tighter and tighter, swishing down my throat and robbing me of my breath. I gripped my chest and it felt it constricting, slowly closing down and giving up on me.

"No, no please, plea…" the water slowed my words before they stopped. I felt the darkness wash over me, put then I felt something, someone grab my shoulder, they were shaking me, yelling at me, I couldn't see them though.

"Help! Help me" I screamed. Then it was gone, I opened my eyes. I looked around, I was in my bedroom room, my records piled high on my shelves, my cameras systematically rotated row in row by my bed, but it was my room. I looked around confused before I stopped, and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I gathered my sheets frantically hoping they would aid as a cover, a shield, anything to protect me. But it didn't move, it just stood there, staring at me.

"Please, leave!"

I shouted at it but it still stood there staring at me. I slowly inched off my bed and placed my toes lightly on the plush carpet of my room. I lay my entire foot down on the carpet, my body completely up right with my sheets covering me as armor. It still didn't move, so I stepped one foot at a time, closer and closer until I was only inches way from it. From here, I could see it had bright green fiery eyes staring curiously at me as I took in its shape. The shape of it looked familiar, like a tall boy, just only a few inches taller than me. I reached out to touch it but it pulled back, resisting the contact so I lowered my arm. In this it reached out towards me instead, slowly inching closer until it was not a hair away, but something stopped it. A loud crash was heard from downstairs and as I turned my head towards the sound, it dashed out of my room, without a sliver of sound following its silent path. I ran downstairs, my sheets trailing me like the train of a wedding dress. I reached the last step and stopped straight. My toes curled over the edge and the cold from the open door seeped through under my sheets to my bare legs and arms. A person lay curled on the hallway floor, cringing with each movement, slowly stretching themself out until they managed to lift themselves onto all fours.

A flop of dark brown hair limped in front of their face as they gathered enough strength to stand upright. I rushed over as they swayed, placing my right arm around their waist as a support beam. I looked up into their eyes; his bright green eyes shattered with fatigue and pain greeted me with a slight grin. I pursed my lips, hobbling him over to the lounge and dumping his limp body on the couch before going and closing the door.

"You're not going to kick me out?" He asked

His face was turned away from mine but I could sense the glee that he felt and showed through the smile projected on his face stretching from ear to ear.

"No, I don't lack that sort of empathy" He smiled in response

Many questions crossed my mind, but only one really stood out

"Why did you come here?"

He hesitated before asking "I was chasing someone who I thought had come here"

My mind initially blushed back to the…the shadow? _Could he know about it?_ I didn't question it though, he looked beaten and bruised.

"You can stay here, for tonight"

I chucked an itchy old blanket at him and signaled him to sleep on the couch. He looked down at the blanket, grimacing polity before thanking me. I walked back up the stairs, one at a time, with each step pondering a new thought and so many more questions.

I woke up dazed, the events of the night before flashed before my eyes, to be accompanied with the sound of the smoke alarm. I quickly raced down the stairs, missing my white wedding train of sheets. Peter stood in the middle of the kitchen, flapping a tea towel at the smoke, which immersed and collected around the smoke alarm. Black, somewhat resembling egg scramble lay piled high on a dish plate, with more contained in the pan on the stove. Flour, eggshells and parsley lay scattered around the kitchen bench, with half of the flour through Peter's once brown hair. He now resembled an old man with a muscular body and toned completion peeking from under his t-shirt as he reached for the smoke alarm upon a stool. I grabbed the broom from the pantry and reached up, tapping the button on the alarm to turn it off. Peter lowered his arms in defeat, before springily hopping off the stool and facing me with glee.

"I made breakfast" He proclaimed

I looked at the brown and blackened egg scramble he presented on a plate, with a garnish of parsley.

"Yeah I can see that"

"Come on, let's sit down and eat"

I narrowed my eyes and placed my hands on my hips in protest.

"We need to clean up first" I pointed out

He smiled before scooping me up, placing my hips over his shoulder while grabbing the plate of burnt egg and placing us both on the kitchen bench. He handed me a fork.

"Eat" He said

I again pursed my lips before reaching down and a poking a squishy, smelting piece of the egg and forcing it down my throat. Initially, the burnt taste stung my tongue in horror but once I was able to taste the egg, it got worse. I sealed my lips and nodded in sarcasm. He shook his head and took a bite, before placing his hand over his mouth in horror. A look of shockwave of fear crossed his face, his eyes widened and his cheekbones were defined by his attempt to swallow the bite.

"How about, next time you cook" He struggled to say through his griming face of the after taste of the egg.

"Yeah, good idea" I smiled before letting a laugh escape my lips.

A smile crossed my lips, I felt almost content, with a complete stranger in my house. Something about him, made me feel happy, really, really happy. I don't know what but I was eager to find out. I leaned into the cup of hand, tilting my head to the side as Peter rambled through the pantry, pulling out pasta and flour all at once.

"Peter, what are doing?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion

He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Well, we need to eat something" He replied

"No, I don't think you do"

Peter and I turned around the faced the door, my head dropped in dismay. Standing in the doorway, a bottle of gin in one hand, stood James.

"Wendy, who is this? And what is he doing in our house?" He demanded.

James walked over, placing the bottle on the table, it was already half gone. He placed his hands on the table and used it as an anchor to keep himself up right. His face grimaced into a displeased grunt.

"No-one, sorry James, he was just leaving" I raised my eyebrows at Peter to signal him to leave.

Peter slowly put down the packet of pancake mix on the bench, striding towards the door but James's arm stretched out in front of him.

"I don't think so, what is your name?" He asked

He looked coldly at Peter, expecting a response.

"Peter, Peter Pan Sir, I'm just leaving"

James's arm dropped immediately and he suddenly straightened up.

"Well, get then!" He shouted

Peter took the opportunity and quickened his pace towards the door. I looked up over at him, as his head turned around. A look of courage crossed his face, as though he had a spurge of bravery trace through his veins. He turned away and closed the door. James relaxed again, swiped the bottle from the table and groggily walked over to the couch, before slouching down and turning the TV on.

"Clean up that mess girl!" He shouted

"Yes, Sir" I replied


	3. Chapter 3

I was lying down on my cushioning bed, with my headphones strung around my ears, blasting E.L.O as I slowly slunk away from the world. The words swirled around me, engulfing me tightly, all my thoughts, worries, stressors striped away from me. As I relaxed back into my soft quilt, my shoulders un-tensed and my eyes encouraged the dark to cover the world, as though a blanket of quietness could throw away everything that tied me up.

"Wendy! Wendy who are they?"

I sat up suddenly, my eyelids fluttering open to be greeted by the sight of Michael sitting precariously on the edge of my bed. I grinned wide before leaning forward and falling onto my hands, enveloping Michael in a hug.

"Aaarrgghh, germs!" Squealed Michael as I squeezed him and laughed.

He wriggled out of my grip and jumped off the bed. He turned around and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, you need to tell them to leave before James comes"

I shook my head in confusion.

"What…what are you talking about Michael?" I asked

He hesitantly started wringing his hands.

"Michael, who is there?" I asked

I grabbed his shoulders and squared him against me. His face turned against the ground steadily.

"Please, Michael tell me"

"There is a group of kids from school I think, I don't know who they are but they need to leave before James comes home", he pleaded

I hurriedly threw off my covers, ripped out my headphones and tossed them on my bed as Michael grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the stairs into the kitchen. I stood struck at the end of the stairs, Michael's hand slowly slipped into mine, as his face suddenly became the small innocent child deep down which hides behind his eccentric excited face which usually greets everyone and thing he comes across. Peter and a small group of boys crowded around the coffee table, feet stretched across couches and across each other. Each of the boys looked so young and adventurous, as though younger versions of Peter have been scattered around the Lounge. Peter looks over and notices me, before slapping each of the boys and gesturing them to stand up. Each of the boys hastily stands and from a line in front of the couch. I look at Peter confused, Michael's hand closes around mine even tighter. Peter just smiles and stretches out his arm across the chest of the boy next to him, he leaned out and looked down the line of the boys. They all stood up, straight as beans with their hands by their sides and their faces straight ahead. The boy to the far right of Michael and I stepped forward and bowed.

"I am Curly ma'am"

The boy next to him stepped out next after Curly had stepped back.

"I'm Max", said the next boy.

"Slightly…" Whispered one of the other boys.

Peter's head thrashed towards the two boys and harshly stared at them, before returning to his original straight edge position.

One after the other introduced themselves, Nat (always known as Nibs), Tom (who is missing a few teeth and is more commonly known as toothless) and the twins Benson and Jenson. Each boy stepped out, bowed and stood back in line, like young soldiers under command.

"And I, am Peter Pan", Peter stepped out, standing tall and monumental. As he bowed, a smile slipped his lips as he lifted his head up. I blushed and looked down at Michael who was staring at me curiously, before looking at Peter and smiling himself.

"What are you all…?"

But before I could finish my sentence, there was a knock on the door. Peter walked through the lounge room and opened the old wooden door, which guards our house.

"Tink!" I heard him exclaim.

I watched a slender young girl with long blonde hair enter the room.

"Peter!" I heard her shout.

She ran over and Peter enveloped her in a hug, her legs wrapping over his hips as they embraced. He slowly lowered her down, his look of surprise still plastered on his face as he introduced her.

"Tink this is Wendy, Wendy this is my girl Tink"

She gingerly looked up at him before extending an arm out to greet me. I reluctantly shook her hand, before noticing her eyes. They sparkled too; maybe it was cause of Peter. I noticed the two of them looking deep into each other's eyes, exchanging long hugs between the two of them. _Who is she?_ I looked up at Peter who eyes were bright and shinning, not a cloud of sadness covered his eyes. Tink walked further in the house, staring gleefully around the house.

"You haven't answered me yet, what are you and her doing here?" I asked

Peter and Tink turned around, with a look of distaste graced on Tink's face.

"Excuse me? Her?" She asked

"I'm sorry but I don't usually invite strangers over to my house!" I said, slightly raising my voice in frustration.

She turned to Peter in confusion. She reached over to his shoulder to turn him around, guiding him away from me.

"I thought you said she knew?"

Tink looked over Peter's shoulder, looking me up and down before turning her head back towards Peter.

"So what if she doesn't, doesn't mean it will be a problem staying here".

"Yes it kinda does Peter, if she doesn't know, who are we going to be ourselves. You were **meant** to find a house we could stay at where we could…"

Tink's head turned around again and faced me. She bit her lower lip. She turned back to Peter and rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I already found another place, some Penny girl and her brother SJ, remember him?"

Peter's face scrunched up, it showed revulsion towards even the name.

"No Way! Don't you remember him?"

Tink shook her head slowly. He squinted curiously at Tink before placing his hands in his face in defeat.

"Excuse me!" They both turn around bewildered.

"Peter come on".

Peter turns his head towards the door. All the boys were waiting outside the door; distraught looks strewn across their faces. Peter looked at me questioningly, but I simply pointed towards the door in disgust. _How could he think he could just come here as though I am OK having eight strangers in my home!_

"Hey, you can't just…" Tink stood in protest but Peter grabbed her upper arm and dragged her away. She pulled and tugged at his fingers wrapped around her arm but he won't budge. I slammed the door on them hard, sliding down the solid wood, which barricaded me from the strange and frightening feelings that crept from upper the door, seeping into my fingertips from the cold wooden floor below.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been bed ridden for 3 days now, I can't get up or even smile without thinking about what happened. He just stood there, betraying the sliver of trust I had in him, talking to her. _I don't even care about her!_ It just thathe stood there so solemnly, as though…

Beep, Beep, Beep!

I groaned in frustration, reaching over and turning my alarm off, before suddenly losing my balance and slipping off my bed. I hit the ground with a thump, _ouch!_ I looked around disoriented before seeing a shadowing figure enter my room. I scurry up against my bed, arming myself with a book in my hand and my covers as protection.

"Please, leave me alone, I'm sorry" I spoke with a shudder in my voice, the shadowing figure slowly moved forward as my vision become clear. It lay a hand on my shoulder before looking directly at my eyes.

"Are you ok?"

He asked, his eyes shined and his brow creased as his face transformed into one of a puzzled boy.

"Peter! I thought…never mind"

He looked at me curiously before standing up and offering a hand up. I hesitatingly took his hand, I felt the tough texture of the crumples that line the joints of his fingers as they curled around mine to help me up.

"We get to need food into you, and water", He stated.

He turned around and jumped the stairs, two a time. I looked around still shaken up before cautiously scanning the room, seeing if the shadow was actually there, but I was wrong. I rumpled through my wardrobe before finding a grey t-shirt and jeans to cover myself. I walked down the stairs; brushing my fingers through my wrinkly hair and adjusting my t-shirt so my arms went through both arm holes and didn't just hang under the shirt. As I put my arm through the second armhole I stopped. All the boys and Peter were crowed around the kitchen, Michael was propped up in his high chair playing with Curly's hair while John was sitting on the bench, his feet timely swinging with twins either side of him. Peter was whipping what looked like brown sludge before pouring into the sizzling pan.

"Curly, Wendy, table"

Peter scoured at Curly before nodding at him to guide me to the table. Flashing a huge grin at me, he came over and pointed to where he wanted me to sit. I sat down lazily, slumping into the chair; _I am too tried for this_. The twins quickly came up behind me and helped me up, before they sat on either side of me, grinning eagerly at me. I looked at them with a questionable face as both tired to pull the bigger smile, which made me laugh, almost uncontrollably. I looked at Peter and saw a smile slowly creep onto his face. He turned his head towards me but the smile had faded.

"Alrighty, Lost boys, here we go" Announced Peter

I turned around in confusion.

"Well come on dig in" Exclaimed Peter, all the boys stared at him motionless, the boys looked back and forth at each, the same look plastered on their face. Curly lent over to Peter.

"Why…say…in front…Wendy?" He whispered, I only heard a few words but knew something wasn't right.

Peter shook his head and reach over and took one of the pancakes, smothering it in nutella and blueberry jam. He rolled it up and took a huge mouthful as the contents oozed out one end of the pancake.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Peter, his mouth full as chunks of topping and pancake projected across the table, landing on the cheeks of Curly and in the hair of the twins. They looked at each other with a mischievous grin.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Yelled Curly

Left, right and center the boys were grabbing jam, maple syrup, sugar as they hurdled the toppings across the room. Curly, the twins and I had set up a barricade of chairs to protect us as John slingshot ice cream and pancake remains at our faces. We fought back by launching streams of shiny golden and maple syrup right on the heads of the boys.

"Yes we got them!" Yelled the twins in unison

Peter stood up, armed with the bottle of honey in one hand, and the jar of sugar in another. He was swamped in gooey, sticky, maple syrup, which aided as a sugary balaclava. Marshmallows and fruit chunks were assorted down the front and back of his t-shirt and chocolate ice cream ran down the sides of his jeans, melting as it soaked through the material. He slowly walked straight towards me as I inched my way up the wall, using it to steady my shaking hands.

"No, no don't it, don't even…"

By the time I had stretched my hands to cover my face, I felt the cold, sweet honey trickling through the fibers of my hair, as well as the dusting of sugar which fell past my face as Peter sprinkled my honey covered head in sugar. I looked at him through the shiny honey pouring down my face, I could see the sparkle. The glow and glimmer in his eyes, which I had missed. I smiled and laughed, before all the other boys joined in, soon the kitchen was filled with laughter and the last remains of pancake toppings. We started cleaning up, putting all the chairs back, wiping down the table, filling the dishwasher as everyone takes it in turns to take a shower and dump their sugar ridden clothes. Peter ran home during the cleanup, fruit chunks and marshmallows flying off of him from out the door as he went to grab some clothes for the boys. When he returned, he divided over-sized jumpers and dark coloured trackies out the boys one by one, each of them cringing at the sight of the bright coloured knitted jumpers donated to them by their pushy grandma. As he did so, I snuck off into the bathroom, shocked at my honey-smothered face, which greeted me as I looked in the mirror. I slowly undressed, peeling off the damp clothes piece-by-piece, inch-by-inch. I cringed as I pulled my t-shirt high over my head before lowering my arms and looking myself in the mirror. I stripped the rest of my clothes off, and delicately stepped into the shower, feeling the hot comforting feeling of the steamy water brush over my tender skin. I wash myself over with lavender soap before stepping out of the shower.

Peter knocks on the bathroom door,

"Wendy, can I just grab a towel?"

Peter pushed the door open, creaking as it widens. He looked up and stopped, my wet hair was draped down my pale shoulders as I pressed a towel against my chest. I felt my breath quicken as I turned around to grab a towel. Peter moved forward and placed his hand just below my shoulder, tracing my gentle skin, sharp, thin gashes line my back, rippling against the cold air of the bathroom. I slowly straightened my back, feeling the warm touch of Peter's fingers tingle as he outlined my scars.

"Wendy, what happened?"

I turn my head slowly to hide my face but Peter could see the hurt and pain deep within my eyes, scarring the bright glow they usually have.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes found the ground, before looking back at Peter. I felt a soft, wet tear escape and trickle down my cheek. I shook my head.

"It's nothing"

I took in a sharp deep breath in before handing over the towel.

"Here you go".

My eyes again faced the floor as Peter took the towel and turned around, leaving the bathroom. He walked out, slowly stepping with every thought that crossed his mind. _What happened? Why her? Who did this to her?_ Peter slowly shut the door behind him and I collapsed. My knees gave way and I felt the harsh, cold tiles collide as I fell to the floor in despair. I crossed my arms, gripping my shoulders and letting the tears stream down my face in pain. They slowly stopped, one final tear fell to the floor before I tightened the towel after around me and used the edge of the vanity to pull myself up but I collapsed again in defeat. Once again I tried to get up, arms shaking under my weight as I hoisted myself up, slowly straightening my legs and supporting myself. As I glimpsed into the mirror, flashes passed my eyes. The strong arms beating down upon me, the sharp tip of the knife pouring into my flesh, the dark brown eyes bearing deep down into me, the words of anger and hatred stinging on my scarred skin. I slowly gathered my strength before slipping into a fresh t-shirt and jeans. I dried my hair and did it up in a braid, _I always loved the way my mother wore her hair in a braid_. I washed my face and tried to pull a smile, but the corners of my mouth drooped with fear and fatigue. The more I tried, the more I felt the tears tug at the corners of my eyes, but eventually I got a smile, a more convincing smile. I finally opened the cupboard and pulled out the bottles. _One, two, three, four…that's them all right?_ One by one, I opened them, swallowed them, moving on to the next bottle. I looked at my face, as I always did. Tears slowly sneaked from my eyes, scaring my cheeks with the wet shame I felt. I walked out the bathroom and into the lounge where the boys were piled high on the couch. Michael and John looked at Wendy. Even though they knew she was trying, they could see right through her pulled smile, so could Peter. He shoved the boys over, toppling Curly on the twin's laps before inviting her to sit next to him. As she sat down, he placed his arm around her shoulders, feeling her snuggle under him.

I woke up dazed, I looked around and smiled. All the boys were lying on the couch, strewn with legs across each other and feet in their faces, snoring loudly. I looked up to see Peter, eyes open but with a stern face.

"What happened? Why? Who?" He asked

I dismissively looked down at the floor. _I couldn't tell him, there was nothing he could do._

"Nothing, its fine" I replied, I didn't looked back at him.

"Wendy, its not fine!" Peter started to become agitated, _why won't she tell me!_

 _I can't tell him though; he might kill him, that's the least I would expect._

"Please just tell me".

I looked up at Peter, his eyes were pleading for information. _I know he just wants to protect me but he can't._ But before I could say anything, Peter abruptly got up from the couch, sliding me off his chest as he did so.

"Where are you going?" I asked

He dismissively shook his head. Peter ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. He weaved through the limbs of the other boys, working his way to the door. He opened it frustratingly before it slammed against the wall. The cold chill sweep through the house, the draft seeping over my bare toes. I got up to close the door, but saw Peter standing outside on the steps leading down into the garden. I stepped outside, turned around and closed the door. Walking along the sandstone steps under the bright light from the moon, I came to stand next to Peter.

"You don't get it do you?" He asked.

He looked down at me, hurt and disappointment shone from his usually bright green eyes.

"Get what?" I asked, "What do you want from me? You hardly even know me".

"Yeah I know! And yet, you seem so familiar, like I've known you for years!".

He ran his fingers through his hair again.

"I just need to keep you safe, goddammit".

He turned to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"How is it that I feel like I have known you for almost all my life, but I don't remember your face, nothing".

I turned away from his face; I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I don't know" I replied, my face turned away, "But you need to stop, whatever you're doing. Whatever you want, just take it and leave".

"Yeah I don't want anything".

I turned to face him. There was something there, something I had always known, but had lost, a long time ago.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, this time I looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know".

He turned his face away from mine.

"I just need to be here, somehow, for something. There is something here".

"Like what? A place you and your mates and that blonde chick can live at? Take advantage of the naïve".

"No!" He replied, he faced me. His eyebrows were knitted closely together in antagonism.

"You need to leave, or I will" I said

"What, what are you talking about?" He questioned

I shook my head " If you don't leave I will, it's too dangerous".

"What are you talking about Wendy? You're safe".

I looked up into his face. He seemed so sure he could protect me, but I knew he couldn't, he doesn't even know what he is trying to protect me from.

"I'm sorry, Peter".

I shook my head and away from him, leaving him standing alone. I quietly slunk upstairs, a new tear streamed down my face with every step, every movement I made, but I had to, I had to leave, I had to protect him. I crawled under my cold and rigged sheets, feeling the warmth seep from my body as I curled myself into a ball. I counted, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…

I felt it again, the cold ooze through me, the fresh ice cold water seeping over me. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, only black shadows greeted me. I moved around panicked, everywhere I moved I felt the water around me. I thrashed at the water, feeling it wash over me. I gasped for air but felt none fill my lungs. _Please_ …I called out for help. _Please!_ But I heard no one, felt no one around me. Soon I gave in, I let it in, the water though my mouth, filling my empty lungs with icy liquid. Then it was gone, I was lost.


	6. Chapter 6

My toes felt cold, as though something icy cold was washing over them, but my skin felt hot, hot and scarred. My eyes slowly opened, but suddenly closed as a bright shining light blocked my vision. I covered my eyes and opened them again; the sun was blazing down upon me. Warm, perfectly yellow sand surrounded me, squeezing between my toes and acting as a pillow for my broken body. I ran my bone-dry fingers along my skin, my burnt shriveled skin. Cold water from the sea was lapping against my toes, cooling my skin in painful waves.

"Wendy, Wendy can you hear me?"

A panicked voice echoed around my ears. I frantically looked around me, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Wendy, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand"

I looked down at my hands, but there were only my own hands, only my hands in the dry sand.

"Please, Wendy, please can you hear me?"

A muffled voice cried out to me, but I did not know where it was coming from. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, a pulsing liquid working its way up my throat, trying to escape from my lungs. I started coughing frantically.

"Curly! Quick! Get a bucket!" Yelled the voice.

I looked around searching for the voice, the voice that wanted to help me. I knew the voice, it was so familiar, but I didn't know where from. I started coughing again, the vile hot liquid working its way up and up through my throat to my mouth. It edged at my lips, creeping over my teeth, before it spurted from my mouth. Blood and water filled the black bucket beneath me. I felt a warm strong hand holding back my hair. I blinked and suddenly jerked back, hitting Peter in the chest with my shoulders. I looked around confused, _my room?!_ I felt the rigid sheets fill with warmth as I moved around. My cameras were on their shelves; the records piled high in dazed but sorted piles. I turned around to find Peter rubbing his chest; a confused and dazed look crossed his eyes.

"Wendy, do you know where you are?" He asked.

"Yes, but why here?" I looked around again. I knew where I was, I knew what happened, _but why was I still alive?_

"What do you mean Wendy? You've been here since yesterday afternoon" Stated Peter.

I looked over at my clock, _1:30am. Why here?_

"I think we need to get you to the hospital, or a doctor or something" Peter looked around the room, "Curly! Call Gran!"

"No, wait, please don't! There is nothing wrong I am fine," I said, I pleaded into Peter's eyes.

"Wendy, you just coughed up almost a bucket full! That's not…!" He explained "We need to get you to the hospital!"

He slid off the bed and tried to reach for my arm but I pulled away and shook my head.

"Nothing is wrong with me, take me to them and they will find nothing wrong"

"Then what is going on?!" Yelled Peter.

Curly was standing outside the door, cowering under the harsh words, which echoed through the house.

'Peter…I found these"

Peter's head whipped around, before halting. I slowly lifted my head, but it dropped in confusion. Peter walked over to Curly and took the three bottles in his hands.

"There's four," I say.

Peter turned and faced me.

"What do you mean? Are there more?" Peter asked.

He frantically turned around, looking under the quilt, in the bookshelves. Curly had also joined in, slowly his movements grew less frantic, before he stopped completely.

"Peter…" His face turned towards the floor.

I sighed in exhaustion. _What is happening?_ Peter walked over to Curly and took the bottle.

"It's prescribed" Curly whispered.

I heard laughing and shouting from downstairs, before rumbles of feet stormed the stairs towards my room.

"Peter you have to…" Nat stood in the doorway, the other boys crowding around them. Their bright smiles slowly lost in the vision of Peter and Curly staring at it. Peter turned around with a debauched look crossed on his face.

"What is happening Wendy?! What is this?" Screamed Peter.

My face collapsed into the pillow. All the noise and voices a blur through my ears. I heard Peter shouting and yelling, with Curly shyly responding under the rage from Peter. Then it went quiet, muffling, quieted screams covered my ears. I flashed my eyes open. There he stood, so mighty and pride, with Peter under his arm. Blood was trickling down the side of Peter's face but he stood limp, hardly awake, under his grip. His hook shinned from the white glowing lamp on my desk.

"Hello darling, how is my little girl?"

I struggled to sit up, attempting to prop myself upon my elbows but falling down each time.

"Oh no dear, don't try just for me," A crooked smile jerked across his face.

I shakily responded, "Put him down"

He smiled with glee, laughing, "Oh dear darling, I don't think so. We need to be more thoroughly acquainted. After all, not just any boy can take my little girl" He smiled again.

I could feel my eyes closing slowly, I forced them open just enough to see him turn his head and nod. I looked around confused and saw a tall, dark figure walking towards me. I hastily edged myself closer to the wall.

"No, please, I'm sorry!"

I pleaded to the figure as it creep further towards me. A piece of white cloth was brought towards my face, I felt the warmth of the figure's hands seep through the cloth as they forced it against my mouth. I struggled to pull back and resist but my limbs went numb. I felt myself fall off my bed and collapse against the ground. I saw him through the closed slits in my eyes tighten his grip around Peter's neck before hitting him hard on the head. I managed a silent scream for Peter, but his head hanged limp in his grip.

My eyes slowly sidle open, the light shining in my eyes luminously. I blinked and blinked until my eyes adjusted to sunset streaming in from a window far across from me. I grappled my surroundings, noticing the old Victorian furnishings, mirrors scattered around the room, the familiarity blankly staring into me. My t-shirt and jeans still wrapped around my body, wet. I slunk off the bed, feeling the soft, plush pink carpet ooze between my bare toes, warming them gradually with the slightest touch. I felt my feet move back and forth, back and forth, my whole body rocking. _Are we moving?_ I staggered over to the window, confused by the sight of the ocean, for miles and miles out to the horizon, not a landmass in sight.

"It's beautiful isn't?"

I thrashed around, placing my hands behind my back on the sill of the window for support.

"Yes", I gulped "Yes, it is"

I felt it again, the familiarity washing over me like tidal waves. He smiled with glee, _that smile! Where do I know it from?_ He slunk over towards me, his high black boots shining in the light, the end of his black beard he wore proudly curled around his finger. He stepped closer and closer, until his face was but a breath away from mine. I looked deep into his lively blue eyes.

"Hello darling, how is my beautiful daughter?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He chuckled "It's been a while hasn't it?" He stated.

He started to walk towards me, pushing my back further into the wooden windowsill behind me. He drew closer and closer, each step outlining his features with every movement. With one step between us, he reached behind me and grabbed an envelope. He thrust it towards me, with a gentle movement as the yellow stains that graced its exterior danced in the nearly forgotten light of the dust, which encased the envelope. He cast his head down, not looking me in the eyes.

"There is one thing I can keep, which is a promise" He glanced back at me, smiling mischievously.

I held back, refusing to take the letter, but he held it there unrelenting, I gave in and took it. _Wendy Darling_ was written in cursive letters on the front of the envelope.

"But, but this is my mum's handwriting, how could you…" But I couldn't finish, his gleeful smiled extended wider and wider with each word I spoke.

I turned away from his smile and towards the envelope, sliding the old parchment of the back of the letter open, however a letter or note was not hidden inside, but an acorn. An acorn attached to a golden chain, lay curled in the envelope, upon my hand, but I didn't know what to do.

"My one promise" He laughed, "The pain it causes it probably why I kept it"

"What, what are you talking about?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously, before sitting down in a chair behind him, the soft carpentered chair with gold plated buttons and edges swooned under the weight of him. He started to laugh, harder and louder until he almost ran out of breath.

"You don't know he asked?" He still questioned me with a curious look strewn across his face "I can't believe he doesn't recognize you" He chucked again.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled, I had had enough of this game.

"Come, sit" He gestured to a matching chair next to him, I edged away from the window sill, hovering momentarily before sitting myself down in a chair opposite him.

"Now, my darling, I wonder if you still like stories as much as you used to?" He asked.

I gripped the arms of the chair around me, digging my nails deep into the thick fabric.

"Once upon a time, long, long ago…"

"NO! I don't want to hear that! I am not a child! Just tell me what is going on!" I yelled.

He looked at me fleetingly stunned, but his childish grin greeted his face once more.

"My name is Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger, or as you know me, James" He smiled once more, this smile stretched from ear to ear, his eyes glittered even brighter with every second that ticked by.

"But, but you can't…"

I felt myself dive deep into the chair, sinking further and further without help, without anyone.

"Your mum's boyf…boyfriend…?" He nodded in response.

"I think you have missed something though" He said "That acorn, do you know where it is from?" I shook my head, hesitantly.

"Maybe I should show you"

He stood up slowly, walked over and grabbed the acorn from the envelope on the table beside me. I reached out to stop him, but he grabbed my wrist and held my hand away from the envelope. He straightened up, the acorn hanging from the necklace in his hand, and walked towards a door to the far side of the room.

"You should come see this," He said.

He opened the old wooden door and stepped outside the room. I felt a deep breath escape my lips, and relief flood me, my eyes brimming with tears from the fear I had hidden.

"Come on darling"

I knew I shouldn't follow him but I couldn't stay here, I knew that at least. I edged slowly closer to the door, peering my head from outside the door, turning around the corner. He stood at the far end of the corridor, pleasure and glee crossing his face, before he turned around disappeared around yet another corner. I ran my fingers over the walls, sunken moss and water soaked through the walls, slide over my fingers, grime lacing my fingers as I moved them away from the wall. I took the corner and stood close to the edge of the corner wall, shivering under the cold. In front of me, he stood, but behind the bars, Peter sat, on his knees, his hands cuffed behind his back. His once brown hair was tossed and stained with blood and soot. His head graced the floor, tears tarnished his cheeks.

"Look up Boy!" He demanded.

Peter's eyes slowly edged up, they however grew wider as they creep up and towards my eyes.

"Wendy! Wendy what are doing here? Quick get away!" He screamed.

"Oh Boy! Quiet! Don't talk to my daughter in such a tongue!"

"What, daughter...?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Yes, Peter Pan, meet my daughter Wendy Darling, the daughter of my wife Mary" He smiled with merriment.

"Do you remember this? I'm sure you do," He asked.

The acorn slipped out of his hand, the chain hanging from one of his fingers hidden by his black gloves.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? THAT IS WEN…" Peter stopped "That is Wendy's" He whispered.

His face had once again found the ground.

James turned back to me "See darling, doesn't it make sense. Don't you see the pain?"

He reached out his arm to touch my elbow but I pulled away loosely.

"Get away from me" I screamed.

I ran from the corner, from James and Peter. I ran down the corridor and ran up the stairs on the left. I burst through the double doors, emerging onto the deck. I felt the sweet but salty air crush against my skin, the wind run through my unfastened hair. Questions leaped from my mind, question after question unanswered. I spun around, again, and again, and again, until I felt it, the uneasy dizziness take over my body, hitting the deck hard. I saw his boots, those black boots shining in the light, glaring into my closing eyes. However, the darkness disappeared, it did not come. I saw the boots move and shuffle around me, with another pair of shoes, sneakers. They danced around me, the pairs of shoes. Back and forth, in front then behind, I only saw the shoes as I could not lift my head up enough to see the faces, but I heard the swords, the clashing sound of the metal, so familiar. Then an arm scooped down and under my own arm, before pulling me up upon my feet. I looked around dazed, with Peter's smile flash before me in bemusement. I felt him tug at my arm, instructing me to follow him, but I heard no words, just the muted movement of his lips and the tug of his hand against my arm. I followed willingly, not knowing where I was going and why I did not stop to question my own actions. I just wanted an answer, that's all I needed. We neared the edge of the ship and Peter jumped up upon the railing of the ship, bending down and stretching out his hand towards me.

"Come on, let's go" A smiled danced upon his lips.

I shook my head "I can't, I need to know what is going on Peter," I stated.

Peter looked past my shoulder and I turned my head, James had gathered his strength and was slinking towards us, bracing a sword tipped in blood.

"Wendy, listen carefully", He bent down towards my face and whispered in my ear "You must trust me"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up upon the railing. I tried to pull his hand out of mine, his face overlapped with a stern focus of determination. I tried to pull his hand away, prying his fingers away from mine, but losing my balance. I reached out to his hand, the tips of his fingers brushed past mine but they slipped away. I felt the rushing air surround me and the edge of the ship, with Peter standing tall upon it, disappear slowly, becoming more distant as I fell. The cold of the air brushed past me, working its way through my t-shirt. I closed my eyes in fright and crossed my arms, gripping them tightly and feeling my own nails dig into my bare flesh. I waited for it, the splash, the taciturnity of the ocean water ripple under me, but it never came. Instead a thud, an indifferent landing against a solid surface shuddered through my body, forcing my eyes open. The blue sky above dotted with clouds blurred my vision before it came into focus, the place I had known which I had forgotten, Neverland.


	8. Chapter 8

It disappeared so quickly though, my eyes shut closed by the wind. I struggled again and again to open them, to glimpse my forgotten dream, but I couldn't. I let the darkness fall over me, letting my body go limp, and once again letting a cloud of forgetfulness shroud over what I saw.

My eyes were not open but I knew I was somewhere new, somewhere I didn't know, but had known. I moved my fingers around by my side, feeling dry leaves crumple under my touch. They crowded around my head, crushing abruptly as I moved. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the bright light swarming my vision. The branches of an old oak tree stretched across my head, forming interweaved bridges above with flowers spurting from the joined corners of each branch. I mobilized my strength and lifted myself up upon my elbows. My whole body ached, my head pounded, and I felt myself swaying backwards.

"Woah, hang on there, take it easy" I heard someone say

I looked around puzzled; I heard whispered giggles and laughs shrouding my ears. I swallowed hard before lifting myself up and turning around to face the laughter. _All the boys, all the boys from school_ we're scattered around what appeared to be a hollow oak tree. Sunlight streamed in from the gaps between the branches, a cavern under the tree seemed to have formed, in which the boys laid strewn across the dirt floor, sitting, standing, leaning, but all smiling gleefully.

"Where…where I am?" I asked

I looked around and lifted my eyes to the eyes of the boys, each smile of theirs different but equally bright and sparkling with mischief.

"It doesn't matter where you are, as long as you get home" I heard a voice say. It was deep, familiar, but distant and hidden through the weaving branches above.

"What you mean get home…I am home," I could feel it, I was home. Not my home with the boys, with school, with Penny, but home.

"You…you can't be, this isn't your home, not anymore"

"What do you mean not anymore, this is my home, this is…" I looked around at each of the boys. Their smiles as if possible grew wider, brighter and hope shown through their eyes like stars in the night sky.

"This is Neverland," I…remembered

It flooded through my head, the smells, the sights, the sounds, the people, the places, I remembered it all. The sound of the clanging swords between Peter and Hook, the wooden spoons banging on the table in eager delight for dinner, the twinkling sounds of fairy wings brushing lightly together as they flew silently past your ears, the hollow oak tree which I called home, his blue eyes shining brightly into mine…

"Peter, Peter it's me Wendy, please Peter" I shouted, I frantically looked around the room, desperately eager to see his face again. He stood in the middle, in front of the other boys, hands on his hips. His brown hair gracefully nestled around his ears, his blue eyes jubilantly staring into my own, deep into the forgotten memories I had held onto for so long. A long straight smile though, embellished his face, slowly turning slightly at the edges, ever creeping into the once familiar smile. I smiled widely and hastily got up before running frantically into his arms. I felt his shoulders relax and his arms embrace me, wrapping around my back tightly. We stood there, just embraced as forgotten dreams, he loosened his grip and lowered his hands around my waist as I stretched my arms up around his neck, his grip grew tighter again as he lifted me up. I squealed in glee and closed my arms around his neck tighter before he slowly lowered me. My face an inch away from his, our foreheads leaned in close, our eyes closing ever so slowly. His breath against mine, our noses in symmetrical touch.

"I missed this," He whispered

I opened my eyes to his and smiled.

"Me too"

A slow clap emerged from behind us. Paced, shallow breathing caught my ears as I turned my head around, my arms slipping away from the embrace of Peter's, but his arm still remained around my waist as I sided on my body to his.

"Well done Peter, well played, I almost think you had me fooled…however I am not so gullible"

Hook's shiny, bright hook glinted in the sunlight as he strolled around the room, lightly brushing his cleanly sharpened hook along the jawline of the boys. Ragged, brown cloths tightly nipped around their mouth, hands and feet. Frightened dilated pupils adorned my eyesight from each of the boys. I swallowed hard and stepped forward, Peter's hand grasping tighter around my waist but I pushed it away.

"Hook, leave"

"Leave, I, however rude, I wasn't even invited to the evening and you have already asked me to leave"

I stood face on to Hook, shoulder to shoulder in line, our matched eyes closing the physical gap dawning between us. Our gaze never faltered, but his smile grew wider, larger, and more malicious with each thought that crossed my mind. _Gullible, gullible to what?_ A laugh emerged from his thin lips.

"You don't know do you, you can't remember, or least not all of it"

"I don't play games Hook"

Another laugh emerged, heavier though, "Peter abandoned you Wendy, he left you for dead, when he found out you were my daughter that is. He couldn't handle it, his only love, the daughter of his enemy, so he left you, and I took you home to your mother, I looked after you, cared for you" He slowly closed the gap between us, in three strides his hand was caressing my face, the black rubber gloves stroking the delicate skin on my cheek. He lowered his hand and removed his gloves.

"You always had such lovely skin," He said as his fingers found my bare shoulder, the rough outer texture of his skin resting against my own.

"James…"

"Yes, yes it's me"

 _The strong arms beating down upon me, the sharp tip of the knife pouring into my flesh, the dark brown eyes bearing deep down into me, the words of anger and hatred stinging on my scarred skin._

I backed away slowly, his hand dropped silently to his side.

"You did it, you did it to me" I looked straight into his dark brown eyes "You stole me, you stole me for my mother to make it right, to fix it for her. But you were wrong, she didn't want me, she never wanted me. So you, you tore out your anger ON ME!" I shouted

Hook's smile grew thin, thin and bare with the shock that drove through his body sucking it dry of the power and anger he once possessed.

"You were mine, you were ours. Why didn't she want that, for us, TOGETHER!" He yelled in return

He stormed towards me, his black leather gloves reached towards my neck, the tight material closing around my windpipe, crushing it from the outside in.

"HOOK!" I heard Peter shout.

He grabbed at Hook's gloves, them closing tighter and tighter around my throat. The boy's muffled cries for help crumbled around my ears and my hands reached around Peter's fingers desperately grappling at Hook's black gloves. I dropped my left hand and felt for Peter's waist, the thin cold metal danced under my fingertips as I pulled it from Peter's belt. I felt it go in, deep into his flesh. Hook's face paused, realization embellished across his eyes, his fingers lightly loosening around my neck before dropping to surround the knife plunged in his stomach. Peter's eyes found mine, panic set into his eyes as Hook powdered beneath us. My hands shook, my vision grew blurry and distant, shouting and panic shook the room around me. I saw nothing but distorted figures running around my eyes. I felt my knees crash, the dry, dead leaves crumble under them as my body weight swelled upon them. Peter dropped to his knees next to me.

"Wendy, Wendy can you hear me?"

I looked up to meet his eyes, the only clear sight to me was his eyes.

"It's James, James did it…"


	9. Chapter 9

Peter's eyes searched mine for answers, but all I could say was "James, James did it"

"Wendy, Wendy listen to me, do you know what happened?"

I looked into his eyes, those bright blue eyes now clouded with fear and confusion. I felt the dry crumbling leaves beneath my fingers, and pushed upon my arms to help me steady myself before I stood up. Peter jumped up, his hands encircling my shoulders for support. I looked around at the terror sparking within the room. The Pirates one-on-one with each of the boys, bruising swelling under each punch, cuts and wounds crying from the screams of it's victim, but no sight of Hook. I looked around frantically, and brandished the first sword I laid eyes on. With sword in hand, I raced over to Pirates with full force, flourishing every blow they swung with, plunging the sword deep into their armour enough to cower them away from the boys. Each pirate was better than the last, a slice to my face, a punch to the stomach, but a hand around my mouth stopped me. A black glove closed tight onto my mouth, their arm around the front of my waist. A brown cloth flushed over my eyes, shock quivered through me as I was dragged from the hollow, my elbows kicked back to find nothing but air, my legs a pathetic attempt to stop me. I felt myself being dragged outside from the tree, the smell of the forest and the putrid stench significantly glued to that of a pirate engulfed my nostrils. I kicked and pulled stronger and harder and suddenly was dropped. I reached up and ripped the cloth from around my eyes.

 _My eyes slowly opened, but suddenly closed as a bright shining light blocked my vision. I covered my eyes and opened them again; the sun was blazing down upon me. Warm, perfectly yellow sand surrounded me, squeezing between my toes and acting as a pillow for my broken body._

I knew this place, I'd been here before. I started moving backwards, my legs and arms pushing my body back and lifting it up in succession. I turned away from the beach, nothing blocked my path as I ran, and kept on running further and further away. The tree slowly came into view, the green forestry the only thing crowding my path. I raced over to the vine, grappling and pulling hard to lift the front bark up above me. It was just over my head when I let go and slid down the dirt into the hollow, the dry leaves crushing under my skin in delight. Potato sacks each lined with the courageous bodies of the boys were scattered around the room, each boy bearing the mark of bravery with brown cloths covering the wounds they had seized. Smiles ornamented their faces in honor and their bright lively eyes shown in elation. I slowly stood up and walked towards them, each smile grew wider as did mine as I walked towards Peter. His back was turned and hunched over a long oak wooden table lining the back of the hollow. I stepped one foot at a time, creeping inch by inch but my toes crumbled under the leaves just behind Peter. His muscles tensed and his right arm reached down towards his belt, the flash of silver past by my eyes as he pulled his sword up towards my throat, the tip lightly pressing on my skin. His eyes met mine and the sword dropped to our feet, his arms instead embracing me tightly. I could feel his breath lightly on my neck, its pace slowing down gradually to an almost halt.

"Wendy…you need to go home"

I pulled away from him, confusion crossing my eyes.

"What do you mean go home…I am home…" The words choked in my throat but they felt raw, true.

"No Wendy this isn't your home" He eyes cast away from mine to face the floor, "Not anymore…it's too dangerous"

"Dangerous?!…Peter this all happened because I wasn't here, I wasn't home!" I searched his eyes frantically for understanding, for recognition of my words, but his eyes didn't lift to face mine, just turned to the ground in despair.

"Boys"

I turned my head around, Curly and Nate stood behind me, stepping forward with cloth and rope in their hands.

"What no Peter this is my home, please don't Peter…Peter Please!"

Nate pulled my arms roughly behind me, the rope digging deep into my flesh. The brown cloth once again clamped down around my mouth, my screams of anguish becoming muffled gasps for breath. My eyes grew tired quickly, closing ever so slowly, the hollow, the boys, Peter, turned into distant dark figures before a curtain of darkness clouded my vision. I was still awake, I could hear the boys talking, Peter yelling and silence falling. My feet dragged behind me as they lifted me from the hollow and high into the air, the ground becoming increasingly distant from the soles of my shoes. I lost track of time, where I was going, who I was with, until my soles once again felt the once familiar plush carpet which lined my house, not my home, but my house. They lay me upon my bed, my eyes closed as they removed the cloth and ropes from behind me.

"Will she remember…?" I heard a recognizable voice whisper.

"No…" Slipped from someone's lips, but the voice was forgotten to me, unknown.

I waited until I heard the voices slip outside the front door then reached over to my phone and dialed Penny's number.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? EVEYONE IS ALREADY HERE" Yelled Penny over the loud music blasting from behind her ears into mine.

"What do you mean, where are you?"

"Nate's remember, whole school invite, including YOU"

 _The party, Nate's 18_ _th_ _, right, that's tonight._

"Course sorry must have forgotten, be there asap" Penny's voice disappeared as her laughter filled the background of the party. I laughed slightly before putting my phone to get dressed.

Music echoed from down the street leading towards Nate's, drunken teens lined the front lawn, some leaning over one another for support, others leaning right into each other snogging around the strangers neighboring them. I headed up the wooden steps leading into the house, the front door wide open.

'Whoa watch out!" Yelled one of the seniors, his head turning to face me as I walked passed.

Each step further into the party caused me to regret my decision for each second longer I was there. I looked out for Penny, whom I regrettably found snogging someone called Curly, _I think_ , her arms wrapped around his neck similarly his hands wrapped around her arse. I walked further into the party, the atmosphere so familiar, like I'd done this before. Something was different though, a tingling feeling filled the room, shaking up my arms towards me head. My eyes grew blurry momentarily before regaining focus, but clearer than before, clearer then they've ever been. I turned around confused and headed back towards where Penny was, but she wasn't there. She couldn't have been, but she was. I saw Penny just where she was, sitting on Curly's lap still tangled within his arms, but something was on her back, a light glow outline of something graced her back. I blinked again, trying to open my eyes wider to my disbelief.

"Wings…there're wings…" I spurted


	10. Chapter 10

I stood in disbelief, my heart pounding, my head spinning. I stumbled over to a nearby table, leaning upon my elbows for support. A tremor shook my hands, moving through my fingers, wrist, arm then to my head. _I don't understand_. I turned around to face Penny again but she was gone. I looked around again in utter confusion. I had so many unanswered questions, confusion clouding my every thought. A hand lightly appeared on my right shoulder and I turned around to his face. _His face?_ I knew the face, but not the person.

"Are you Okay?" He asked

"Ah Yeah I'm fine" I replied

"You sure, you don't seem fine"

"Yeah, I'm fine really"

He still stood there though, not convinced. I pursed my lips.

"I need to go find my friend…Ah…" I looked at him for a name.

His eyes seemed to stop and stare. He looked away towards the ground, almost disappointed.

"Ah Peter"

"Right Peter, I need to go, so, nice meeting you" I said, nodding.

I stood up and walked around him towards the door. As I walked outside, I saw Penny on the steps. I moved down and sat next to her, her bright eyes greeting my with a big smile.

"Hey! You made it!" She said. Her arms encircling me in a hug.

I smiled in return but I couldn't ignore it. They lay there, upon her back. Brightly lit as a candle, moving slightly with her movements.

"Penny, you need to explain"

She looked at me muddled, "Explain what?"

I looked at her eyes, their shine dimming slightly. She was biting her lower lip, her cheeks calmly blushing.

"I remember it all, his face, I know his face but I can't remember from where…And my nightmares, I know their cause but I can't name it. And…And I can see them on your back, I said it before but I can't even name them now, I've lost the words. I don't understand Penny, but I know you do".

She bit her lip harder, her eyes darting away from mine. She took a deep breath.

"Classic line, but not here, come on" She took my hand and led me down the stairs. We walked under the limelight of the streetlamps. She knows, she has always known. The darkness between the lights clouding her face but not her thoughts. I could almost feel the buzzing of her mind racing through an explanation, the one I needed for so long.

The streetlights continued to her house, the bright yellow glow of her bedroom light erring through the curtains. She took my by the shoulders and angled me on her bed. Standing upright in front of me. She took another deep breath, exhaling softly but slowly. Her hands lay by her side, as the brown leather jacket she wore, slowly slid off her shoulders. From behind her, they emerged. They laced out, creating an outline of colour from behind her back. A stuttered sound emerged from my lips, but not forming any words. She pursed her lips, once again exhaling deeply and softly.

"There's a silence, a chant if you will, wish allows for folks to not see the truth, our identity. However, if you aren't a folk, the silence will only last for a certain amount of time. Wendy, you're not a folk, you're not just a human. You're one of us"

I swallowed steadily. _Folk, we always talked about them, as if they were a joke, a under grade of us…us_.

"Hook is a pirate," I said

She nodded.

"Hook is James"

She nodded once again.

"Mum's boyfriend, James, is a pirate"

She smiled, finally, and nodded her head.

The jigsaw pieces came together. Neverland, James, the pirates, the memories, I remembered it all.

"My mum, she…she's from there, from home" I said

"Yeah, she brought you here to protect you from James" She said. Penny came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Of course she did, typical 'protect your children' move, but he came here. What was she protecting then?" I said, raising my voice slightly.

I felt it, the anger, the frustration rising up inside my throat, bubbling from my words.

"She wanted to keep you safe"

"But I'm safer there, with you and…and"

I know him, I know his face, but I can't remember his name.

"Peter, Yeah, it's Peter," She said, smiling once again.

I laughed, I knew it. _I knew the name, I knew his face, his smile, and those bright blue eyes._

"James did it, James did it"

Penny's eyes dropped to the floor.

"My nightmares, drowning, choking, he did it. He got inside my head"

Penny swallowed "Yeah, that's his knack".

It all made sense, my nightmares, the scars on my back, was James.

"Peter…of course, trying to protect me"

She nodded.

"What is with everyone trying to protect me!" I yelled

"That's what you do Wendy, when you care about someone, duty of care"

"But I don't need it! I don't need protecting from the people that care about me!"

"Not anymore"

I turned around, the voice I knew. The face I knew. The name I knew.

Peter stood by the door.

"Of course, you were there the whole time"

He laughed, "No, but I was here when I needed to be"

He walked over to the window on my right, pushed the curtains open, undid the latch and pushed the window wide open. The chilled breeze blushed through the room, creeping up upon my skin. He jumped up upon the ledge and crouched, facing Penny and I.

"I think this is where I say, come on" He smiled, reaching his hands out.

Penny and I both laughed. We left the bed and walked over to Peter, each placing a hand in his. I looked into his eyes, those deep blue eyes and smiled. I felt the familiar rush, the thrill as my soles left the floor and felt the air gushing beneath them. The house below us grew smaller, the world bigger, brighter, than ever before.


End file.
